


Nathalie

by LaviniaCrist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Humor, Parody, Peacock Nathalie Sancoeur, Plagg - Freeform, adrien agreste - Freeform, miraculous - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviniaCrist/pseuds/LaviniaCrist
Summary: "Parecía que todos los pequeños engranajes que componían aquella mansión dependían constantemente de ella para ser colocados en los ejes". Pero, ¿y si ella no estuviera allí? ¿Han intentado imaginar todas las responsabilidades que Nathalie tiene y cuánto lo necesitan?





	1. Le matin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nathalie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541959) by [LaviniaCrist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviniaCrist/pseuds/LaviniaCrist). 



> La historia se desarrolla en los últimos episodios de la segunda temporada (teniendo en cuenta la perspectiva de Nathalie), partiendo hacia algo completamente paralelo en capítulos futuros.

La mañana tranquila y desinteresada seguía la rutina si una forma tan engrosada por la mismísima que hacía casi imposible a la asistente de Gabriel Agreste encontrar algo interesante para hacer además de dar todo su foco al manejo de la agenda de sus patrones.  
La tarea se había vuelto algo más divertido cuando algunas cajas de colores diferentes reemplazaron la nomenclatura de las tareas, haciendo que el ajuste de las actividades en los horarios correctos se convirtiera en una broma de Tetris con cuadrados y rectángulos de colores. La agenda podría ser montada para la secuencia de un mes, fácilmente, si no fueran las peticiones recurrentes tanto de Gabriel y de Adrien para cambiar el día o horario de una tarea y otra. Afortunadamente, ella pensó en esa manera divertida y práctica de utilizar una tabla de Excel.  
Cuando el indicador de Nathalie se deslizó suavemente sobre la pantalla de la tableta y la última tarea fue encajada en su lugar, la secretaria sólo tenía tiempo para una sonrisa de "tarea cumplida" antes de la alarma programada disparar: ya era hora de despertar Adrien a la escuela .  
Mientras ella caminaba hacia la habitación del chico, se puso a pensar: desde que Adrien comenzó la vida escolar, en teoría, ella tendría más tiempo libre. Solamente en teoría mismo, ya que en realidad aquel tiempo libre era completamente consumido por el lado villano de Gabriel. Era considerado horas extras, ¿verdad? En cualquier caso, ella estaba haciendo su trabajo con la mejor eficiencia que podría y esto, hora u otra, sería recompensado adecuadamente.  
.  
.  
.  
— Adrien! — ella dio dos cortos golpeados en la puerta y, al no recibir señal alguna del muchacho, entró sin ceremonia en la habitación — Adrien, necesita levantarse — la voz salió mucho más firme, cuando ella ya estaba al lado de la cama.  
El no solía ser perezoso, tan poco tardar en despertar, pero desde que comenzó a frecuentar la escuela, casi todas las mañanas ese comportamiento se repetía: ella perdía alrededor de un minuto y medio (ya cronometrado) hasta conseguir despertarlo de algún sueño que involucra a la heroína de París. Francamente, ¿cuán impresionable Adrien era?  
— Ladybug ... casa ... Hamster ... — el muchacho balbuceaba como si fuera una justificación para continuar durmiendo.  
Al ver que necesitaba usar el método infalible, Nathalie suspiró y se fue al baño, volviendo armada de muy poca paciencia y una calcetines usada de Adrien. La mujer se acercó a la cama nuevamente, colocando la pieza desgastada y agrietada sobre la nariz del muchacho. No era un modo didáctico y mucho menos correcto de lidiar con esa situación, pero funcionaba.  
— Plagg! — Adrien gritó, debatiendo un poco antes de finalmente despertar. Después de recuperarse del susto y jugar la calcetines usada muy lejos de sí, era momento de agradecer a su tutora por despertarlo en lo mejor del sueño: — Buenos días, Nathalie ... y gracias. — la voz salió en un tono melancólico, con una pizca de sarcasmo.  
—No hay que —respondió ella, corta y con el mismo toque de acidez.  
— ¿Puedo despertar solo, sabía? Estoy seguro de que usted se aprovechar más su minuto y medio — el muchacho murmuró mientras pasaba la espalda de las manos por los párpados, sabiendo que vendría alguna queja sobre la pérdida de tiempo involucrada en despertarlo.  
— Solamente va a tener esa credibilidad de mí cuando deje de dar nombre a sus calcetines usados — la respuesta de Nathalie sonó divertida — Si se apresura o el desayuno se enfría. — alertó, ya dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, retomando su seriedad.  
— Croissant?  
— Y los quesos tan repugnantes como las calcetines Plagg — la asistente usó de todo su autocontrol para hablar la frase de una forma serie y represiva, antes de finalmente salir de hecho de aquella habitación.  
Adrien también necesitó hacer un esfuerzo colosal para no caer en carcajadas al ver a Nathalie hablando algo como “de una manera tan seriamente profesional ", pero no pudo contener la risa al encarar su pequeño kwami embutido, flotando de frente a él después de que la puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada.  
— ¡No sé por qué ella piensa que usted llama sus calcetines usados de Plagg! — el pequeñito gatito negro gruñó.  
— Simple: ¡tienes el mismo olor!  
— No me importaría ser presentado a ella a cambio de la dignidad de mi nombre ... ¡y un poco de queso extra también!  
— Estamos hablando de Nathalie — el muchacho finalmente se levantó de la cama y continuó la conversación con el pequeñito mientras caminaba hacia el baño— Ella iba a hacer una agenda para usted ...  
— Es, ella es un robot igual a su padre ... — el gatito tomó la calcetines sucia tirada en el suelo y siguió los pasos del dueño — En el peor de los casos, ella tendría un cortocircuito!  
— En el peor de los casos, ella creería en kwamis y cosas mágicas de la clase, deduciría que soy ChatNoir y haría una agenda para él también ...  
— ¿Qué pasa si la tableta se rompe?  
— ¡Ni piense en eso, Plagg! — Adrien habló lo más serio que podía, mientras se preparaba para entrar bajo la ducha.  
— Lo sé, lo sé ... — el pequeñito gruñó, jugando la media junto con las demás ropas sucias — ¡Pero sería divertido verla teniendo un cortocircuito!  
.  
.  
.  
Una vez que el Agreste más joven ya se estaba preparando para la escuela, era hora de dar atención al Agreste más viejo.  
Todas las mañanas, Gabriel tenía su desayuno regado de discusiones con proveedores y con quien más osara no hacer exactamente lo que él quería. Entre las conversaciones, él soltaba varias informaciones importantes que Nathalie debería anotar: números de contactos importantes, cosas que ella necesitaría hacer e incluso tejidos que debían ser comprados para la confección de modelos.  
— Yo dije claramente: ¡organza! ¡En un tono de cristal azul, mate! — el hombre mantenía el tono de voz firme, completamente seguro de estar con la razón — ¿Quieres realmente que mi asistente cheque la petición? ¿¡Quieres tanto mostrar que errar algo tan simple como un tipo de tejido !?  
Y, en este momento exacto, Nathalie ya estaba pasando por las puertas del comedor mientras verificaba el historial de pedidos. Exactamente como Gabriel había hablado: organza, en un tono de cristal azul, mate.  
— Es correcto, señor — ella mostró la pantalla de la tableta.  
— ¡No, no quiero justificaciones! ¡Quiero organza, en un tono azul cristal, mate! ¡Nada de gasa o cualquier cosa parecida! — y, ya sin paciencia alguna para lidiar con personas atrapadas, él extendió el móvil a Nathalie.  
— ¡No sabe cómo lamentamos la desgracia! Chiffon y organza son extremadamente parecidos a los ojos de pasantes, entiende, señor Agreste? No vamos a dejar nada como este error ocurrir de nuevo! — hablaba la persona del otro lado de la línea, desesperada apenas por imaginar perder a un cliente como Gabriel.  
— El señor Agreste espera que el accidente sea reparado en, como máximo, tres horas. No hay tiempo para lidiar con errores de ese nivel, espero que entiendan que no habrá una nueva oportunidad de reparar — Nathalie respondió por el superior, con un tono firme en la voz, mientras extendía su tableta para el Agreste verificar toda la agenda programada para el día.  
— Pero es imposible en tres horas, nosotros ... — seguía llorando a la persona del otro lado de la línea.  
— ¡Voy a personalmente a buscar el pedido en tres horas! — ella repitió, aún más dura y encerró la conexión sin dar tiempo para justificaciones.  
Con el fin de la conexión, el ambiente se sumergió en un silencio casi absoluto. Si no fuera el sonido estridente que Gabriel hacía al golpear la cucharadita contra el platillo repetidas veces, impaciente al notar la falta de tiempo para su pasatiempo obscura.  
— Quiero la tarde libre hoy, Nathalie. Cuida de eso — prácticamente ordenó mientras extendía la tableta a la asistente.  
— Lamento, señor. No hay manera de reubicar la agenda para el tiempo libre hoy, el desfile va a ser mañana y ...  
— Mañana ... — repetía con sorpresa, interrumpiendo la explicación de la asistente — Adrien necesita hacer la última prueba hoy.  
— A la hora del almuerzo, señor.  
— Si alguna reparación necesita ser hecha, será en la parte de la tarde ...  
— Después de una rápida conversación con la señora Audrey, señor. Ella quiere asegurarse de que su presencia será ...  
— Desmarca.  
— Pero ...  
— Desmarca, Nathalie. ¡Necesitamos hacerlo bien! — Gabriel habló en un tono serio, pero que cargaba cierta melancolía.  
— Sí señor. — rápidamente comenzó a mover las células de la hoja de cálculo, añadiendo una nota extra sobre el cambio de tejidos que se realizaba.  
— ¿El sombrero ya está listo? — el hombre dejó la mesa del café, levantándose y comenzando la caminata hasta la oficina, siendo seguido por la asistente.  
— Sí, con los debidos cambios. ¿Quieres que yo vaya a buscar hoy todavía?  
— No es necesario, deja que la chica lleve personalmente mañana. Solamente asegurate que no haya retrasos — al notar que Nathalie apenas agitó con la cabeza, él retomó — ¿Alguna observación sobre eso?  
— Ninguna. Ella solamente suele ser ... Atrapada. ¿Está seguro de que esto no compromete en nada lo que está planeado para el desfile? — la voz denunció toda preocupación en alguna parte del plan ir mal.  
— Dejo esa responsabilidad en sus manos. Asegúrate de que absolutamente nada dé mal, Nathalie.  
— Sí, señor Agreste. — ella enderezó la pequeña melaza de pelo que teñía en quedarse sobre la frente, observando al superior entrar en la oficina y dejar la puerta cerrar detrás de ti.  
Un pequeño suspiro huyó de sus labios debido a la presión que el desfile y más uno de los varios planes "infalibles" colocaba sobre la pobre asistente. Si sus deberes se resumían a apenas ser una funcionaria ella sabría lidiar mejor con todo, sin embargo, sus deberes estaban mucho más entrelazados con la amistad y la confianza que Gabriel tenía por ella que cualquier otra cosa. Ella fue elegida para supervisar a Adrien; ella controlaba mucho más de los bienes de los Agreste de lo que, por ética, debería; se sumergía en planes insanos para ayudar a Hawk Moth; ella incluso se veía en una situación angustiosa por saber de todos los secretos que aquella casa escondía ... Y solamente ella era responsable de todo salir bien, o al menos, eso era lo que todos daban a entender.  
De todos modos, ella tenía demasiadas cosas para hacer y pensar en eso no haría todo lo más simple!  
Su prioridad en aquel momento era Adrien. El muchacho no podría de ninguna manera retrasarse a la escuela o cualquier otro compromiso, de lo contrario, sería visto como una irresponsabilidad y la consecuencia sería arrestado en casa. Al menos, Gabriel era un padre más preocupado de ser riguroso con el hijo que tener tiempo libre para convertirse en un villano.  
.  
.  
.  
La mujer retomó la compostura, respirando profundamente y preparándose para acusar al compañero de trabajo, Gorila — apodado por Adrien —, de retrasarse. ¿Cuál es la dificultad para ir a la panadería y volver rápido? Prácticamente todas las mañanas él cumplía esa tarea, pero por qué justo ese día él estaba atrasado !?  
Parando para pensar, cuál es la dificultad de un chef de la más alta clase en hacer un croissant de queso !? Y qué problema había en él admitir esto en lugar de pedirles que se comprar de la forma más discreta posible !? Y por qué le importaba ayudar en esas idiosincrasias !?  
— Croissant — el guardaespaldas grande se regocijó, entrando por la puerta del frente con una pequeñita cajita en las manos.  
— ¡Ya era hora! — Adrien hoy va a tener clases de esgrima después de la escuela, pero va a salir temprano para un ensayo del desfile y debe llegar al menos dos horas antes de la cena — ella hablaba de forma rápida mientras caminaba hasta la puerta de la cocina, abriéndola y teniendo tiempo de apenas entregar la caja al chef antes de cerrar la puerta nuevamente y volcarse al colega — Necesito que me lleve a recoger pedidos, hasta el lugar del desfile después del almuerzo y luego busque algunas cosas para el camarín de Adrien. ¿Alguna pregunta?  
El gorila, que sólo la acompañaba y soltaba un murmullo u otro para cada nuevo destino, respiró hondo y se preparó para preguntar algo, llegando a levantar el indicador, pero fue interrumpido. Adrien acababa de entrar en la habitación, pareciendo buscar algo en la burbuja.  
— Nathalie, no he visto mi ropa de esgrima en ningún lugar ...  
— Ella está en… en... — en cada tartamudez, ella se maldecía por olvidar cosas tan simples por enfocar primero en las grandes — ... En la lavandería! — respondió ella, notando que tanto el chico y el guardaespaldas parecieron sorprendidos por ella olvidar algo — Entrego a usted en el almuerzo, antes de la clase. — la secretaria enderezó la mecha de pelo, saliendo sin dar tiempo de contestaciones.  
La verdad es que incluso la más eficiente de todos en aquella casa se olvidaba de una cosa u otra. La ropa debería haber sido buscada el día anterior, cosa que no fue hecha por falta de tiempo. Para todos los efectos, Nathalie ya planeaba entregar la ropa antes de la clase de esgrima. Nadie nunca sabría que fue un deslizamiento, o al menos, fingir no saber.  
.  
.  
.  
Llevar Adrien hasta el colegio era la parte del día más tranquila y más innecesaria para Nathalie. Tranquila por ella tener sólo el trabajo de sentarse en el asiento del coche y acompañar al chico y, por el mismo motivo, era innecesaria. El tiempo que ella "perdía" haciendo eso, podría adelantar otras cosas que no podrían resolverse solamente con la tableta.  
— ... y después de ir al lugar del desfile para un ensayo, tendrá la última prueba de su ropa, así que no se arrastra de ninguna manera. — ella miraba al Agreste más joven, estaba terminando de detallar cada tarea que él necesitaba cumplir de su agenda para el día.  
— Mi padre no va a ir en el desfile de nuevo, ¿no? — la voz herida de Adrien dejaba claro cuánto le molestaba.  
— Él va a estar demasiado ocupado, pero prometió intentar llegar a tiempo para asistirle.  
— Él siempre promete eso ... — gruñó él.  
— Esta vez va a ser diferente! — sin notar, Nathalie acabó esbozando una sonrisa al final de la frase. Ella, casi tanto como Gabriel, quería que fuera diferente de las otras veces.  
— Gracias, Nathalie! — Adrien también sonrió, sintiendo un poco más animado.  
El coche estacionó exactamente al final de la conversación, habían llegado a la escuela en el momento en que la señal estaba tocando.  
Adrien salió apresurado, corriendo a los amigos y pareció olvidarse completamente de los que quedaron en el coche. Era interesante observar cuánto la timidez de él era reducida en presencia de Nino y los demás compañeros de clase. El Agreste continuó siendo observado hasta entrar en el colegio, cuando ya no era más visible para Nathalie y para el Gorila.  
— ¿Para donde? — el guardaespaldas, que en el momento estaba más para conductor privado, preguntó con cierto aburrimiento por saber que sobraría para él, independientemente del destino, pasar el día cargando cajas y bolsos para allá y para allá.  
— Mercado! —Respondió Nathalie, pasando al banquillo del frente de una forma un tanto entronada — Y luego buscar algunos pedidos.  
Sin demasiada información es necesaria, el "paseo" se inició.  
.  
.  
.  
Una ida al mercado puede ser divertida para algunos y aburrida para otros. Para Gorila, era algo parecido a una tortura de tan aburrido.  
Seguir la lista de compras del cocinero con nombres complicados — tal vez por el garrancho de la letra — e ingredientes que él juzgaba ni si quiere ser comestibles era una misión casi imposible, normalmente él erraba cosa u otra y oía quejas por algunos días seguidos, tanto del chef y de Nathalie. Fue abdicado de tal tarea, que pasó a la asistente.  
Su tarea ahora era quedarse guardando el lugar en la fila, algo igualmente aburrido. Él no era un hombre simpático, llegando a ser el otro extremo: espeluznante para algunos niños. Escuchar el sonido repetitivo de la máquina registradora era agonizante, perdiendo sólo para la vergüenza de pasar la vez a casi todos de la cola porque la compañera de trabajo tardaba en llegar con el carrito.  
— ¡Cerca! — el sonriente muchacho de la caja anunció ser el turno del grandilón.  
— Puede pasar — respondió Gorila entre los dientes, hablando con quienquiera que fuera que estaba detrás de sí. No se ha preguntado quién era, solamente se movió hacia el canto y dio paso  
— ¡Gracias, Señor! — agradeció a una mujer sonriente, pasando con el carrito con una montaña de compras y un bebé, casi escondido debajo de los productos, sentado dentro.  
Francamente, lo que la gente tenía de tan diferente de ellos? ¿Qué cuesta quedar de mal humor dentro de un mercado? Todos parecían extremadamente sonrientes y alegres, lo que desataba completamente con el mal humor de él. ¡Era un complot! ¡Sólo podía! Era un esfuerzo coordinado entre todos para que pareciera un rabioso.  
— ¡Gandi! — balbuceó erróneamente al bebé, llamando la atención de la madre para sí. El pequeño observaba a Gorila con brillo en los ojos, como si fuera algo totalmente fantástico.  
— Si bebes mucha leche, te quedará tan grande como él. — la madre habló entusiasmada, interrumpiendo la tarea de pasar las compras del carrito a la caja y empezando a buscar algo en la bolsa — Aquí, August — y, desde dentro de la bolsa, ella sacó un biberón que fue agarrada instantáneamente por el bebé.  
Dejando de lado uno los pensamientos sobre una posible conspiración y notando ser una inspiración para los niños, lo mínimo que podía hacer era dar una sonrisa. Tarea un tanto difícil para quien siempre necesita ser serio. Tal vez algo extremadamente molesto, ya que una de sus mejores sonrisas era sólo una mueca, con las esquinas de la boca tiradas.  
Tal fe no sonaba "sonriente", sino aterradora, principalmente para el pequeño August que se puso a llorar. Una vez más, la madre interrumpió el paso de compras y dedicó totalmente su atención al bebé, en intentos vanos de calmarlo.  
— August, ya vamos a casa ... — las suplicas por silencio comenzaron — ¿No querías ser grande como él? No va a ser si continúa llorando por nada ...  
— ¡Ah! — el cuadro exclamó de una forma animada — Tal vez él quiera eso aquí: un dulce! — el muchacho cogió el dulce que estaba en un muestrario cercano, extendiéndose hacia el bebé que, instantáneamente, paró el llanto.  
— ¡Piluli! — las pequeñas manos se extendían hacia el dulce, mientras un puñado de baba ya escurría por el canto de la boca.  
Cuando el sabor de azúcar ya estaba casi alcanzado, la mujer alejó el dulce del hijo, lo colocó de nuevo en el mostrador, dando la siguiente explicación:  
— ¡August, no puede comer dulces!  
Eso fue suficiente para que el bebé volviera a llorar, ahora aún más alto. El sonido estridente solamente contribuyó para que el mal humor del guardaespaldas aumentara y la teoría de existir un complot ganara sus pensamientos nuevamente.  
Aquella tortura perduró por tiempo indefinido, ya que para el grandón, todo estaba pasando en cámara lenta. Al menos todas esas compras eran sólo volúmenes: la mayoría de los paquetes de pañales posiblemente en promoción.  
— ¡Cerca! — una vez más, el chico de la caja anunció que era el turno de Gorila.  
Sin embargo, antes de que él pasara su turno al prójimo, sintió que su espalda era golpeada por un carro de compras. Al volverse, ya listo para descargar su ira en la persona irresponsable que lo "atropelló", se encontró con Nathalie.  
— Debería llegar al canto — una vez más, ella deslizó el carrito al encuentro de él — O me ayude con eso.  
Todo el mal humor fue equilibrado por el sentimiento de libertad que esas compras salían del carrito y pasando por el cuadro indicaban. El momento más esperado era el pago: después de él, era sólo juntar todas las bolsas y huir de aquel lugar.  
Algo que siempre impresionaba a Gorila era el hecho de que Nathalie tenía tantas tarjetas diferentes en la cartera y de usar cada uno de ellos para una determinada tarea. ¿Cómo sabía qué usar? ¿Cómo podía guardar todas las contraseñas? ¿Cómo Gabriel confiaba tan ciegamente en ella?  
Si estuviera en su lugar, teniendo una de esas tarjetas platinas con quinientas ventajas y límite infinito, seguramente habría comprado pasajes para una isla paradisíaca y tantas otras cosas que quería. Por supuesto, perdería el empleo y probablemente sería procesado, pero valdría la experiencia.  
— ¿Realmente quieres eso? — la voz de Nathalie, que sonaba un tanto desacreditaba, sacó al compañero de los pensamientos. Todo lo que hizo fue resucitar un "sí?" Y quedarse aún más desentendido cuando recibió un pirulí, de aquellos del mostruario — Tome las bolsas, necesitamos ir ... — era claro el esfuerzo que la asistente necesitaba hacer para no reírse un grandalón malévolo sosteniendo un lollipato colorido.  
La mujer casi dejó las carcajadas escaparse cuando, sin muchas alternativas, Gorila se metió el dulce en la boca para poder usar las dos manos para llevar las compras hasta el coche. Ella se permitió dar una risita o otra cuando ya estaba debidamente acomodada dentro del vehículo, mientras él lo arreglaba todo en el maletero.  
Cuando el guardaespaldas finalmente entró, ella necesitó respirar profundamente algunas veces y desviar el máximo posible la mirada. Se aprovechó para cambiar la ruta mientras se preparaba para sostener las risas una vez más.  
— Ahora, tomar el encargo del señor Agreste — Nathalie usó de toda su concentración para no reírse del colega, principalmente por él ya estar de mal humor.  
.  
.  
.  
El trayecto hacia una de las tiendas de tela más importantes de la ciudad fue silencioso. Gorilla estaba demasiado ocupado preguntándose qué le hizo mal para que aquel bebé empezara a llorar y Nathalie estaba aburrida, recurriendo a un juguete cualquiera para pasar el tiempo.  
Cuando llegaron al destino, ambos salieron del coche e intentaron disimular el incomodo con el olor de la tienda. Tejidos, muchas veces recién teñidos, tenían olor fuerte. Más fuerte aún solamente los perfumes y esencias utilizados para encubrir la señal de nuevo tinte.  
Nathalie, ignorando a uno u otro ayudante, fue directamente al mostrador central y encaró a quien ella consideró ser el supervisor — debido al uniforme diferente. Sin esperar ningún comentario, ella comenzó el diálogo:  
—Voy a buscar el encargo del señor Agreste —la voz sólo no era más fría que la mirada que era hacia el otro.  
— P—Pero ... Pero marcamos un tiempo de tres horas y ... — él intentó explicar, era la misma persona de la llamada.  
— Hasta tres horas.  
— Nosotros contábamos con las tres horas y aún no ...  
— ¿El pedido, por casualidad, todavía no está listo? — ella arqueó una de las cejas, dejando ver lo molesto que era.  
— ¡No! ¡Digo, está! Por supuesto que está ... — el otro sonaba frío, entrelazando los dedos e intentando buscar su "paz interior" — Solamente falta embalar.  
— ¡Entonces embale!  
— Es que ... Er ... Nuestro encargado de eso necesitó faltar hoy y nosotros ... Er ...  
— Usted no sabe cómo embalar un tejido? ¿Es eso? — ella interrumpió la explicación, masajeando la sémola por debajo de las gafas y tratando de mantener la compostura.  
— Claro que lo sé, solamente me gustaría pedir algunos minutos ... — en este preciso momento, Gorila llegó hasta los dos y acababa de masacrar el dulce entre los dientes. Fue más de lo necesario para que nuevas gotas de sudor brotar por la frente del supervisor — V—Vuelvo en un instante!  
Con una agilidad que solamente podía originarse del pavor que estaba sintiendo, el tal supervisor embaló el pedido de la mejor manera que puede, con derecho a lazo de cinta alrededor de la caja y todo. Cuando ya estaba casi libre de aquella situación angustiante, cometió un grave error al preguntar:  
— ¿Y en cuanto al tejido enviado equivocado? ¿Trajeron para el intercambio? — habló de la forma más gentil posible, pasando las cajas a las manos del conductor.  
A la misma hora, el grandullón cogió sosteniendo las cajas en la misma posición y encaró a Nathalie. Él no sabía que necesitaba llevar caja alguna hasta allí y tampoco había visto ninguna dentro del coche.  
— Si es realmente necesario que el señor Agreste pague por su error, todo bien — ella hizo hincapié en la palabra, con la cartera ya en las manos.  
— ¡No! — el supervisor gritó, soltando las cajas de vez e intentando una suplica: — ¡Claro que no es necesario! Es un simple pedido de disculpas por nuestro error grotesco! — él sonrió nerviosamente.  
— En este caso ... — ella guardó la cartera nuevamente y Gorila ya se dirigía a la puerta de salida — ¡No hizo más que su obligación! — completó de forma seca, antes de dar la espalda al supervisor e iniciar su caminata fuera de allí.  
.  
.  
.  
Cuando los dos compañeros de servicio ya estaban dentro del auto, listos para ir a la lavandería, la tableta recibió una llamada del chef. Imaginando que el cocinero iba a reclamar sobre la demora, Nathalie ya atendió preparando su discurso de "prioridades" mentalmente.  
— ¡UNA TRAGEDIA ACONTECE! — el hombre gritaba con una vez de llanto, sofocada por el sombrero largo que, en vez de estar en su cabeza, estaba prácticamente siendo masticado por él — ¡NECESITAS VIR RÁPIDO!  
— ¿¡Qué sucedió!? — desconcertada, tanto ella como Gorila intentaban notar indicio de una invasión, ataque akuma o cualquier cosa del género.  
— REPITO: UNA TRAGEDIA! ¡ALGO TERRIBLE!  
Mientras el conductor más parecía un piloto de carrera maniobrando y conduciendo el coche de vuelta a casa, la asistente intentaba entender algo en todo aquello.  
— El señor Agreste está bien !? Adrien!?  
— ¡Si si! ¡El problema está en la cocina! — el chef dio una pequeña pausa en sus lamentos para fungar la nariz, retomando luego — ¡Es el HORROR!  
— ¿Algún problema en las tuberías? Luz? ¡Algo se incendió !? — mientras intentaba descubrir el problema, ella intentaba a toda costa no dejar el aparato caer con las curvas acentuadas que Gorila hacía.  
— LOS QUESOS !!!  
— ¿El queso se incendió?  
— ¡PIOR!  
— ¿Descubrieron que usted no sabe hacer croissant de queso?  
— ¡Mire a acá, niña! ¡Sé hacer y muy bien, por cierto! Aquel muchacho mimado es que no sabe apreciarlos ... ¡Y no! ¡No es éste el motivo de tal tragedia en mi cocina! — por más que intentaba hablar algunas frases de forma más seria, el chef siempre volvía a los llorones después — ¡Oh! ¡LOS QUESOS!  
— Él debe estar en shock ... — por fin, ella terminó la conexión después de la constatación.  
Sería una larga mañana ...  
.  
.  
.  
El trayecto de vuelta a casa duró pocos minutos, pero la adrenalina corriente en las venas hizo parecer mucho más largo. Mientras que el tiempo escurría, varias posibilidades fueron siendo pensadas por Nathalie, una peor que la otra, la mayoría involucrando accidentes con Adrien, con Gabriel, con la mansión y lo que ella escondía ... Incluso Hawk Moth pasó por la lista de víctimas de la calle tal tragedia.  
Una vez que el vehículo estacionó frente a la puerta, la mujer salió apresurada, dejando al compañero de trabajo hacia atrás. Durante el pequeño recorrido, la policía fue accionada por el exceso de velocidad y sobraría para que Gorila se explicara.  
Nathalie corrió hacia la casa. Todo parecía perfectamente en orden, pero ella sabía que había demasiadas posibilidades de cosas equivocadas para calmarse ahora.  
El taller fue el primer lugar donde ella entró, un poco entubada y esbelta. Ella miró atentamente alrededor, quedando algo confusa por no encontrar absolutamente ningún signo de cosa fuera de los ejes.  
— Algo equivocado, Nathalie? — Gabriel, concentrado demasiado en sus trabajos, ni se quiere miró a la asistente. Bueno para ella, porque si nota que había algo mal.  
— ¿No? ... No, nada malo. — fue todo lo que ella dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, respirar fondo y comenzar su carrera hacia el siguiente punto: cuarto de Adrien.  
Sin embargo, antes de que llegara más lejos que algunos pasos:  
— Nathalie! — el superior llamó, sonando un tanto malhumorado.  
En el mismo instante, la asistente dio media vuelta y paró de frente a la puerta, abriéndola nuevamente y teniendo el coraje de colocar solamente la cara hacia dentro de la habitación. Si hubiera algo realmente malo sucediendo, Gabriel no se quedaría ni un poco feliz en saber ...  
— Sí, señor Agreste?  
— No corra de saltos, va a terminar torciendo el pie ... — murmuró de forma reprensiva, volviendo a prestar atención solamente a su trabajo en progreso.  
— No ocurrirá de nuevo — en parte aliviada y en parte irritada por el "tirón de oreja", Nathalie cerró la puerta nuevamente y caminó de la forma más apresurada posible para la habitación del chico.  
Allí, sin embargo, no parecía tener absolutamente nada malo también. Estaba todo en el lugar, la cama ya estaba ordenada, las ropas sucias en la cesta — así como la media Plagg — y todo exactamente como siempre quedaba. Incluso las ventanas estaban debidamente cerradas.  
Sobraba solamente un lugar donde algo mal, de hecho, podría haber ocurrido: la cocina. Ella evitó tal ambiente al máximo, ya que el cocinero debería estar sorprendido todavía y, aunque no estaba, era una persona demasiado difícil de manejar. Sin tener otras opciones y ni tiempo para esperar a Gorila terminar de explicar, ella misma quien debería ir allí.  
Nathalie andaba apresurada, con los saltos haciendo más ruido de lo normal. Miró cuidadosamente todo en el trayecto hasta la cocina, parecía que nada había pasado por la casa. Tal vez, de hecho, el accidente fuera sólo allí.  
Ella recordaba claramente el único lamurio del chef: algo sucedió con los quesos. Ellos estaban con un olor peor de lo normal? ¿El hongo de ellos se extendió por todo? Roedores, tal vez?  
Pasando por las puertas de la cocina, ella se encontró con lo que más parecía ser una ambientación de película de terror: salsas tiradas por todos lados, harina, ollas y utensilios caídos por la bancada y el suelo ...  
¡Probablemente una lucha había ocurrido allí! Por supuesto, la cocina tenía una puerta para los fondos!  
Otra cosa que notó fue la falta del chef. El hombre era rechoncho lo suficiente para no conseguir esconderse con facilidad, pero no estaba en el canto alguno del vasto cómodo. Sobraba un lugar, apenas uno, donde tanto él como quien fuera el causante de tamaño problema podrían estar: la despensa.  
Ella respiró profundamente y se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta del pequeño almacén. Cuanto más se acercaba, más era auditivo un murmullo bajo, como un gemido.  
Eran vastas las posibilidades, pero la más probable en la visión de ella era ésta: el jefe fue atrapado por los invasores, siendo arrestado allí dentro mientras los queridos caros eran robados — primero ellos y después las demás cosas más valiosas dentro de la casa.  
No había tiempo para esperar a Gorila ir allí. ¡Ella necesitaba hacer algo, rápido!  
Con un coraje momentáneo, ella abrió la puerta e invadió la despensa. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver algo y mientras Nathalie intentaba tientas la pared en busca del interruptor, la puerta se cerró sola.  
Ella notó que los chorizos cesaron y sonidos de pasos en su dirección comenzaron de forma lenta. La prisa en encontrar el interruptor sólo la molestaron, los intentos de abrir la puerta también fueron un fracaso ...  
La pobre secretaria no tuvo tiempo para pensar, hacer o hablar nada, fue presa e inmovilizada con una especie de red.  
Se cayó en una trampa que sería previsible, si no fuera su aflojamiento.  
.  
.  
.  
En el lado de fuera de la mansión, el guardaespaldas grande se estaba desdoblando para conseguir agarre las compras, las cajas de tela y aún lidiar con el guardián irritante, Roger, y su silbido infernal. Al menos no debería haber ocurrido nada tan serio, ya que Nathalie no había gritado por ayuda, amenazado con matar a alguien o cosas así.  
— Esta multa es por exceso de velocidad, esta es por sobrepasar la señal roja, esta es por estacionar indebidamente y esta última aquí es por no importarse con las otras multas! — el guardia, que intentaba a toda costa hacer su trabajo, ya había recurrido a pegar multas por la espalda del conductor.  
Gorila solamente encaró al guardia de cara fea, por encima del hombro, queriendo saber si aquella payasada toda ya había terminado o no. No era la primera vez que era multado, lejos de eso, parecía incluso que aquel guardia tenía algún cisma con él — tal vez formara parte del complot.  
— Veo que está teniendo trabajo para equilibrar todo eso, amigo ... — el guarda suspiró, poniendo las manos en la cintura y mirando la gran cantidad de cosas que el otro llevaba — Cuidado para no dejar caer, si no va a recibir más una multa por ensuciar la calzada.  
¡Esa fue la gota de agua! ¿Qué tipo de gilipollas era capaz de mirar tal escena y ni siquiera ofrecer ayuda !?  
Movido por la rabia, el grandilón soltó una burla en forma de resmungo que, para su suerte, no fue oído por el guardia. Roger estaba demasiado ocupado buscando algo más en el coche que pudiera generar una multa.  
El hombre dio pasos cuidadosos hasta la casa, probando el límite de su autocontrol: al mismo tiempo que debía ignorar el guardia, necesitaba llevar las cajas como si fueran de cristal y, además, si alguna tragedia realmente estuviera sucediendo, necesitaba saber lidiar con ella.  
.  
.  
.  
A esa altura, Nathalie ya se había liberado de la red con la que fue capturada, o mejor: la bolsa de patatas que el chef usó para prenderla. Ella estaba tratando de recomponer su postura profesional, pero estaba en el punto de saltar encima y golpear en el cocinero por haberla hecho perder tiempo.  
— Ah, no sabes cómo lamento ... — lamía el rechoncho chef, sosteniendo el sombrero delante de la cara mientras salían de la despensa.  
— ¿¡Cuál es su problema!? — la mujer, por su parte, estaba casi escupiendo fuego — me hizo venir hasta aquí para una broma de mal gusto !?  
— Pero los quesos, ellos ...  
— ¿Qué tienen ellos? — ella golpeó uno de los pies en el suelo, llegando a bufar de rabia.  
— Estoy tratando de hablar, no sé cómo todo el queso puede desaparecer así! — El chef de alta clase parecía más un lunático, cubierto de harina hasta las cejas, caminando de un lado a otro de la despensa — ¡Acá estaba él, horas atrás! ¡Puedo jurar por mi toque blanqueado!  
Al ver a qué nivel el cocinero había llegado, sólo podía tratarse de una de sus varias crisis de compulsión alimentaria. Ya había ocurrido algo similar cuando él acusó a una planta carnívora de devorar todos los terrones de azúcar y, en igual nivel, uno de los encargados de la limpieza de desviar el stock de chocolate para una "venta clandestina de bombones artesanales".  
— No es necesario, solamente intente controlar su adicción. — Fue todo lo que Nathalie consiguió hablar, de una forma educada, tratando de controlar la ira.  
— ¡Pues no soy yo quien los come escondido! Hay un fantasma en este recinto, puedo sentir tal gracias a una habilidad sensitiva pasada por mi familia desde ...  
— Fantasmas no comen queso — ella volvió los ojos, controlando para mantener el nivel de diálogo mínimamente profesional.  
— ¿Y cómo sabes que no? — El chef cruzó los brazos, emburriado.  
— ¡Fantasmas ni siquiera existen! —La mujer enderezó la pequeñita, pero la voluntad que tenía era de descabellarse en medio de un diálogo tan inapropiado como aquel.  
— ¡Pues, existen! ¡Hay sí! Yo podría probar, pero la táctica de jugar harina en los demás todavía no dio respuestas ... Pienso ahora en una trampa como esta! ¿Que tal? ¿Crees que funciona bien con desencarnados?  
— ¡Haz lo que quieras! Por mí, puede incluso contratar a los caza fantasmas, desde que deje de drama por la falta de queso!  
— Pues ve bien, mozo: — el más viejo apuntó uno de los dedos hacia ella — cuando yo esté recibiendo la llave de la ciudad por sostener un tipo fantasma, novísimo, con la mano en el queso, sepas que a ti no hago referencias en mi. discurso!  
— Nathalie se extendió entre los dientes, cerrando los puños y dando pasos lentos hacia el cocinero, que, sabiendo que estaba verdaderamente encerrado ahora, escondió la cara detrás de su toque blanquea de nuevo. Estaba acorralado — Yo debería ...  
— Entregar los tejidos — la voz baja y tranquila de Gorila consiguió distraer a la bestia, al menos lo suficiente para que el chef huir y se escondiera detrás del grandilón.  
— Claro ... — la secretaria respiró profundamente, enderezando el cabello una vez más e intentando controlar su sed por sangre. Parecía apática como siempre, mientras tomaba las cajas de las manos de Gorila y comenzaba su caminata hasta el taller.  
A cada día que pasaba ella notaba que aquel lugar ya estaba siendo maléfico para su sanidad. En un día la señora Agreste desaparece, en el otro surge Hawk Moth y héroes en París, ella divide su rutina en hacer planes de rutina y planes maléficos ... ¿Cuál es el próximo paso? ¿Secuestrar a bebés? ¿Amenazar animales indefensos? Descubrir que realmente existen fantasmas y que les encantan los quesos?  
Ella caminaba mientras daba secuencia a sus pensamientos, dejando a los dos hombres en la cocina, arreglando todo el lío.  
El chef, sintiéndose frustrado con sus planes, estaba tratando de descontar su irritación en la suciedad, armado con un estropajo. En el caso de Gorila, la limpieza como una gran forma de calmar, a pesar de no comprometerse con nada más que limpiar los armarios más altos, al fin y al cabo, ya había hecho mucho salvando la vida del cocinero.


	2. La préparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La fanfic es una traducción directa del portugués brasileño. Yo no soy tan fluido en español como quisiera, pero me propuse en traducir todo de la mejor manera posible.  
> El cocinero originalmente tiene un acento portugués (de Portugal). No tuve la capacidad de traducir todo y dar el mismo efecto, tan poco conseguiría mantener sus palabras en el original y ser entendible para ustedes. Espero que este "defecto" no influye tanto.  
> Aquí hay un pequeño glosario de palabras sin traducción que utiliza: guri és muchacho; mozoila és mujer joven; marmanjo és hombre.  
> Otra cosa que no logré traducir tan bien fue "camarín", no sé si esta palabra es correcta para tal uso.

Una vez más Nathalie estaba frente a la gran puerta del taller. La secretaria reunió cierta cantidad de "paz interior" antes de entrar, de hecho, en la habitación.

Con pasos lentos, ella se acercó al superior y extendió las cajas. Gabriel las abrió sin ninguna ceremonia, tirando el lazo delicado en un rincón del suelo, lo que le interesaba para él estaba dentro de aquel embalaje delicado: un tejido fino, semitransparente, en un tono delicado que realzar una de sus más nuevas piezas.

—Muy bien — murmuró él, sosteniendo el tejido con celo para sacarlo de la caja — Podría haber dejado a alguien de allí irritado tanto como ellos me irritaron esta mañana, Nathalie. Me gustaría ayudarme como Hawk ...

— ¡Intenté, señor! ¡Sabes que siempre intento! — la respuesta salió por su cuenta. Nathalie nunca interrumpir a Gabriel para una justificación como aquella, pero necesitaba dejar claro que estaba comprometida con sus obligaciones.

Si tenía algo que la asistente estaba haciendo en su vida, más que cualquier cosa, era ayudar al superior. Sin embargo, ella no se enorgullecía ni un poco de esto: se estaba convirtiendo en una persona arrogante y fría en su comportamiento, el exceso de responsabilidades la estaba haciendo perder el sueño y la falta de tiempo la sofocaba.

— ... Usted solamente es demasiado buena. — El Agreste pasó lejos de una disculpa, pero fue lo mejor que pudo hablar para reconfortar a la asistente.

— ¿Y eso es realmente bueno de alguna manera?

— Creo que la mayoría de las veces sí — y, volviendo a dar su total atención a los tejidos, él cambió a otro asunto: — Tonos en pastel quedarán en alta. ¿Qué crees de un cambio en el uniforme? Hace bastante tiempo que usted utiliza ese modelo ...

— ¿Puedo realmente dar mi opinión?

— Desde que no hable cosas como "innecesario" y "mi carrera no depende de que siga las tendencias", sí.

— Me gusta el rojo y me gusta el suéter.

— ¿Y si se cambia a una falda? Manillar el color rojo y el suéter ...

— No sería tan práctico como el pantalón largo, señor.

— ¡Sabía que estaba olvidando alguna respuesta estándar! — la observación tomó un tono divertido, para luego Gabriel retomar la seriedad — Nathalie, usted trabaja con un estilista y, por más que encuentre la moda algo innecesario, debería intentar ser una extensión de mi trabajo y no sólo "práctica".

— La extensión de su trabajo es Adrien, señor. No sería profesional caminar por ahí con ropa llamativa ...

— Estamos hablando de un nuevo uniforme, no un vestido de gala — el superior suspiró, vencido — Los modelos para el desfile están sobre su mesa, falta solamente el traje de Adrien.

La asistente sonrió internamente, satisfecha con su "victoria" sobre el uniforme.

Cuidadosamente, ella dejó las cajas con el tejido en un lugar cercano de Gabriel y caminó hasta su mesa, tomando lo que debía ser llevado al lugar del desfile. El día sería largo y lleno de "ir y venir" hasta que todo estuviera listo.

.

.

.

Gorila una vez más estaba como conductor, sin embargo, estaba lejos de querer sobrepasar la velocidad permitida. Al lado de él, Nathalie estaba una vez irritada, discutiendo en "viva voz" con el representante de un cantante llamado XY - probablemente uno más de aquellos chicos que aparecen, hacen un desbordamiento y desaparecen enseguida.

— ¿Cómo no va a asistir mañana? — faltaba poco, poco, para que Nathalie empezara a escupir fuego.

— Lo siento, pero el proyector de hologramas está roto y ...

— Hologramas !? ¡No quiero un holograma!

— Pero el XY ni está en París de verdad, él fue a tomar unas vacaciones en la ... ¿A la señora está bien?

Por suerte, la señal cerró bien en este momento y Gorila pudo ver el estado en que su compañera estaba: roja, a punto de estallar. Nathalie era una verdadera bomba nuclear cuando decidía "estallar" de vez, causaba tragedias enormes que perduraban por meses, pudiendo hasta durar años.

Sin querer ser asesinado por la ira de su colega si eso continuó, el grandón, de la manera más sutil posible, deslizó el dedo por la pantalla del tablet y cerró la conexión. Se tardó unos segundos, tiempo hasta que la señal se volvió verde de nuevo, para que Nathalie pudiera respirar profundamente y pensar lo que iba a hacer.

Gorila consiguió: desarmó la bomba.

— Plan B ... — gruñó ella, llamando a la siguiente persona.

— ¡Ah! Hola Nath!

La voz del otro lado de la línea sonaba ligeramente familiar a Gorila, pero él dio más atención al hecho de que la persona llamara a Nathalie por un apodo. Desde que tenía relaciones "no profesionales" con personas?

— Penny, será que usted podría ...

Y, antes de que pudiera continuar el pedido, una secuencia de sonidos que sólo podían clasificarse como cosas cayendo tomaron la conexión. Cuando finalmente cesaron, la voz familiar retomó la conversación.

— ¡FANG! LARGA YA EL SOFÁ! ¡CROCODILO FEO! — la mujer gritaba y, cuando finalmente todo parecía haberse quedado en silencio, ella continuó pareciendo tener calma nuevamente: — Disculpa Nath. Aquí está una carrera terrible por el vuelo a París, te llamo tan pronto como llegue, ¿verdad? ... FANG, YA MANDEI ANCHO EL ... ARGH! JAGGED, SERÁ QUE USTED PUEDE POR LO MENOS TOMAR CUENTA DE SU CROCODILO !?

Suspirando, derrotada, Nathalie cerró la llamada y se puso a pensar cuál sería su próxima apuesta. Gorila, nuevamente concentrado más en el transito que en las conversaciones del teléfono, intentaba no reírse por cómo la "estrella del rock" parecía más un niño mimado lejos de los focos.

— Última opción ... — ella susurró, llamando a la última persona a quien pediría un favor como aquel.

Se tardó un poco hasta que finalmente fue atendida, por un chico con la voz vibrante y que los dos conocían muy bien:

— ¡Habla, Doña Nathalie! ¡Adrien se está comportando bien en la clase, puede estar tranquila!

— No lo llamé por eso, Nino ... — la mujer suspiró, incierta si era realmente una buena elección.

— ... ¿Por qué entonces? ¿Sucedió algo con el robot, digo, el señor Agreste?

— No, no fue para eso que llamé, yo ... er ... tienes algo para hacer mañana?

— Doña Nathalie, nada contra la señora ser más vieja y todo lo demás, usted es todo elegante, se vuelve más bonita sin las gafas, pero tengo una novia y ...

— ¡NO ES NADA DE ESO! — la secretaria, una vez más irritada, habló en alto y buen sonido — Necesito un DJ, mañana, para el desfile. ¿Acepta o no? — la voz salió fría, entre los dientes.

— ¡Claro que sí! — Nino, por su parte, parecía estar más feliz que nunca.

— ¡Bien! — y, finalmente, cerró la llamada mientras intentaba calmarse.

Gorila, que se mantuvo atento durante toda la conexión, intentaba controlar las risas. En el caso de Nathalie, el cantante de rock que la mayoría de los jóvenes adoraba es tan infantil como su legión de fans, Nathalie es la próxima de la fila si el noviazgo de Nino termina ... El grandón no aguantó y comenzó a reír, claro, de su manera casi silenciosa y prácticamente imperceptible.

Para su suerte, ya estaban frente al lugar donde sería el desfile. Bastaba a Gorila aparcar el coche y estaría en un lugar más seguro (se lee: con testigos) si la compañera llegaba a casi explotar de nuevo.

— ¿Cuál es la gracia? — Nathalie era seria como siempre. Ella miraba al otro, esperando que las puertas del coche fueran desbloqueadas.

El conductor respiró hondo, desbloqueó las puertas y, cuando ya estaba a punto de salir del coche, se atrevió a responder:

— Ninguna ... Nath.

— Pero lo que...?

Y, por increíble que pudiera parecer en aquel momento, Nathalie dejó que algunas risas escapara.

Para el bien de todos, ella estaba tranquila una vez más.

.

.

.

Las horas se pasaron y las preparaciones para el desfile no estaban ni en la mitad, todo por culpa de un fotógrafo empeñado en tomar fotos de Nathalie. Vincent era una persona con una completa falta de sentido común y, al igual que los opuestos se atraen, el profesionalismo de la secretaria parecía ser un imán para su inconveniente.

— El sofá es para el camarín del Adrien y esas rejas rojas serán las contenciones de los lugares, colóquelas cerca de la pasarela por el momento — la asistente indicaba donde Gorila debería colocar cada cosa — Y luego intenta colocar el panel de la marca centralizado y en la tapa , se pusieron demasiado bajo ... — se quedó en silencio al notar un flash de foto en la dirección de ella — ¿No puedes dar una manera en ese fotógrafo pronto?

— Si yo de una manera en él, vas a tener que arreglar otro hasta mañana — el grandullón, que sostenía varias cajas en el momento, se estaba más enfocado en terminar luego aquella disposición que molestarse con fotos.

— ¡Eh, señorita secretaria! Se podría girar un poco hacia la izquierda !? — dijo Vincent, trayendo sus quinquinarios técnicos para más cerca.

— ¡Yo llevo eso! — Nathalie ignoró completamente al fotógrafo, tomó las cajas de Gorila y empezó a caminar hacia los camerinos que, para su suerte, era un área que solamente autorizados podrían ir.

Ella caminó apresurada por los corredores, sólo no atreviéndose a correr porque llamaría mucha atención. La única cosa que ella quería, en el momento, más que dejar todo impecable para el desfile era deshacerse del fotógrafo molesto.

.

.

.

Mientras la secretaria de Gabriel estaba tratando de esconderse, el mismo estaba tratando de concentrarse en el trabajo.

Los pensamientos pesimistas estaban asombrándolo, mientras que el anhelo de dar inicio al plan tomaba sus energías. Faltaba poco para aquel martirio tener fin y al mismo tiempo era una oportunidad tan grande de todo salir de los ejes.

¡No era hora de pensar lo que podría ir mal! Cosas demasiado ya habían dado mal en la vida del Agreste, de lo contrario, su esposa estaría allí, al lado de él ... Llevando de modo literal, ella realmente se mantenía con él todo el tiempo: sea inmortalizada en cuadros, en la inspiración de sus piezas o en su capullo de vidrio, protegido hasta que pudiera ser traído de vuelta.

Si todo ese bien, si realmente ese plan largo y laborioso traía a su amada de vuelta, Adrien no se sentiría tan solo todo el tiempo, la casa tendría su alegría de nuevo y Gabriel sería un hombre completo. El gran retorno sería anunciado el mismo día, en aquel desfile, donde él y Emilie iban a asistir al hijo de la primera fila ...

Y, así como un sueño bueno es siempre interrumpido por el despertador, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por golpes en la puerta.

— ¡Entre! — la voz salió mucho más dura de lo que debería, pero no era para menos: Gabriel ya estaba de mal humor de nuevo.

— C-Con licencia, señor ... — el cocinero, que jamás se atrevió a llegar cerca del taller, comenzó a hablar con mucha tartamudez — La mozo, digo, Nathalie aún no regresó y yo estaba pensando si vas a almorzar con tu hijo o adelanto tu comida para ahora ...

— Después de que termine lo que necesito, aviso. Adrien va a almorzar un poco más temprano hoy.

— ¡Sí señor!

Y, con miedo de dejar el superior aún más irritado, el chef prácticamente volvió corriendo a la cocina. Allí, al menos, estaba en un ambiente seguro — mientras los fantasmas no atacar de nuevo.

.

.

.

Nathalie estaba en la puerta del camarín de Adrien.

Con cierto sacrificio, ella consiguió sostener las cajas y desbloquear el lugar, pero así que intentó encender las luces, nada dio señal. Ella se sorprendió por no tener energía llegando hasta allí, probablemente debido a algún hilo suelto o cortocircuito. ¡Tendría que cuidarlo lo más rápido posible!

Otra cosa que logró notar, a pesar de estar oscuro, era el polvo del lugar. La limpieza de todo el ambiente se haría al día siguiente por la mañana, pero la ropa no podía dejarse allí, en medio del polvo ... se quedaría para ella y Gorila.

Ya preparándose para cambiar todas las tareas que había programado adelantar, ella tomó la tableta y, antes incluso de desbloquear la pantalla, notó que había algunas llamadas perdidas. Sintiendo la garganta quedarse seca só de imaginar la rabia con que Gabriel debería estar por no ser atendido, ella fue directamente hasta el registro de llamadas.

— Que sea solamente la operadora ... — suplicó ella en voz baja, sin coraje de mirar.

Cuando finalmente verificó, se sintió aliviada pues las cuatro conexiones perdidas pertenecían todas al cocinero de la mansión. Todas con un corto período de tiempo entre cada una. Ahora ella se acordaba: puso el toque de teléfono al chef como "mudo".

Nathalie sólo no dio carcajadas de alivio porque necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando. Tal vez fueran los terribles fantasmas comedores de queso una vez más ...

Sólo sabría lo que estaba sucediendo ligando; y fue exactamente lo que ella hizo:

— _¿Dónde están ustedes y el guri? Si se demoran, el almuerzo se enfriará ... — el chef hablaba tranquilamente, sin ningún signo de "tragedia" ocurrida._

— Almuerzo? Adrien está en la escuela, yo y el ...

— _¡Claro que el almuerzo! Las comidas son de mucha importancia para el vigor, aún más para un niño! ¡No se puede quedar sólo en aperitivos por todo el día!_

Sin esfuerzo alguno, la secretaria dejó de dar importancia para el largo discurso sobre comidas y salud y se enfocó en el horario: ella tenía todavía exactamente veinte minutos para buscar a Adrien y llegar a casa. Ella só volvió a prestar atención al cocinero cuando comenzó a agitar.

— _¿Esto detrás de ti es un sofá? ¡Hey! ¿Qué van a hacer con un sofá en el oscuro, eh?_

— El camarín de Adrien está sin luz y ... Sofá? — sólo entonces, despierta de sus planificaciones mentales, la asistente se volvió hacia atrás y se encontró con un enorme sofá entrando por la puerta — Gorila !? — Sólo recibió un murmullo en respuesta, mientras que el móvil seguía siendo empujado hacia el camerino, sin mucha eficacia.

— _¡No se retrasen! — el cocinero finalmente cerró la conexión._

Ahora Nathalie tenía unos 19 minutos para hacer todo lo que necesitaba, tenía un camarín para limpiar, un sofá atascado en la puerta y tantas pequeñas tareas que ni siquiera sabía con certeza si se daría cuenta de todo.

De cualquier manera, comenzar una crisis de ansiedad no resolvía en nada.

— ¡Para empujar el sofá, está atascado! — le avisó al colega, subiendo sobre el móvil y preparándose para salir del otro lado de la puerta — ¡Necesitamos buscar a Adrien, rápido!

Y, sin demasiadas explicaciones, ella ya estaba corriendo por los corredores y siendo seguida por el grandilón.

.

.

.

Gorila sabía perfectamente la manera como Gabriel Agreste interpretaba retrasos, principalmente si se trata del hijo. Debido a esto, no se privó de pisar fuerte en el acelerador para garantizar llegar al colegio a la hora correcta. Él no se preocupaba de llevar más multas - después de todo, no era él quien las pagaba -, y mucho menos con los "consejos" de Nathalie sobre jamás dirigir de esa manera con Adrien dentro del coche. Y al final del trayecto hecho en apenas 4 minutos, ya estaban frente al colegio bien desde hace tiempo de oír la señal tocar.

— ... No creo ... — la secretaria murmuró, pasando al banco trasero e intentando enderezar las gafas con una de las manos.

— Llegamos a la hora — el conductor dio una sonrisa victoriosa.

— ¡No creo que todavía estoy viva! — ella retrucó — Si algún día te atreves a dirigir de esa manera con Adrien ... Argh! Debería al menos haber esperado poner el cinturón de seguridad!

— Prioridades ... — Gorila curvó los hombros, sin perder la sonrisa.

No tardó hasta que Adrien cruzara las puertas del colegio, caminando al lado de Nino mientras conversaban. En cuanto vio el coche, se despidió del amigo y fue apresurado hasta el vehículo.

El chico mal se acomodó en el banco y lanzó la siguiente pregunta:

— Nathalie, ¿recuerdas mi ropa de esgrima?

— Todavía no he tenido tiempo de buscarla — la mujer, por su parte, mantuvo su postura indiferente y fingió no haber olvidado absolutamente nada — Pero si quiere, podemos ir a buscar ahora mismo.

— ¡En serio !? — los ojos del muchacho se llenaron de brillo. Eran raras las veces en que él tenía permiso de ir en algún lugar sin tener que huir, siendo así, incluso una ida hasta la lavandería parecía ser divertida.

Mientras Adrien parecía adorar la idea, Gorila era completamente opuesto. Él lanzó una mirada reprensiva a su compañera y se puso a conducir el coche, tratando de ser ágil para que el pequeño Agreste no se retrasara en nada.

.

.

.

Nathalie acompañó a Adrien hasta el mostrador del lavadero, con una de las manos repasadas en el hombro del muchacho. Ella creó tal habito porque, una vez que él no era un niño, ella no podía caminar por ahí llevándolo de la mano sin parecer una actitud infantil.

— ¿Qué necesito hablar, Nathalie? — susurró él, un tanto avergonzado por no saber exactamente cómo las cosas funcionaban en el "mundo exterior".

— Sólo lo que vino a hacer — la voz salió tranquila, acompañada de una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Incluso sin entender exactamente la respuesta, eso bastó para que Adrien se sintiera más a gusto y volviera su atención hacia una de las asistentes.

— C—Con permiso ... — tan pronto como la chica se volvió hacia él, Adrien continuó — Vine a buscar mi ropa de esgrima, er ... la ropa de los Agreste.

La atenta sonrió suavemente, afirmó con la cabeza y empezó a buscar el envoltorio. Cuando finalmente regresó, le entregó con cuidado y se atrevió a hablar, aunque bajo:

— ¡Soy uno de sus mayores admiradores! — la voz salió alegre, acompañada de una sonrisa.

— ¡Gracias! —Respondió él, con las mejillas completamente coloreadas por la timidez.

Adrien estaba acostumbrado a sus fans gritando y corriendo detrás de él, la inconveniencia que normalmente causaban y cómo lo dejaba enojado. Encontrar a alguien que no gritara y no implorase por fotos y cosas del género lo sacaban de su "zona de confort" y lo derribaban en un pozo de timidez.

Y, antes que cualquier otra cosa fuera dicha, el sonido irritante de la bocina del coche comenzó a resonar. Gorila ya estaba impaciente ...

— Necesitamos ir — Nathalie avisó.

.

.

.

Consiguieron llegar a la mansión Agreste con cerca de dos minutos de ventaja.

Nathalie estaba en el taller reuniendo todas las pequeñas "herramientas" que Gabriel podría necesitar mientras el superior hacía las finalizaciones en uno de sus proyectos.

— No te olvides de coger los alfileres — avisó el Agreste, saliendo de atrás de su gran pantalla de trabajos yendo a la puerta.

La asistente afirmó con la cabeza y lo siguió.

Adrien estaba terminando de almorzar, con su ropa de esgrima debidamente colocada en su bolsa. Gorila había quedado con él, o mejor, estaba en la puerta esperando al muchacho terminar la comida para llevarlo de vuelta al colegio.

La petición de "licencia" de Gabriel consistía en una tos seca, pero que sus funcionarios sabían exactamente lo que era. Siendo así, al oír tal expresión, Gorila se alejó de la puerta y le dio paso.

— No sabía que iba a almorzar conmigo hoy, padre — la voz de Adrien salió cargada de sorpresa mientras observaba al más viejo acercándose, con los ojos brillando en esperanza.

— Y no voy. Estoy demasiado ocupado con las creaciones de la próxima estación ... — Y bastó eso para que la mirada del hijo perdiera completamente el vislumbre — Pero vine a tomar sus medidas para su traje.

— Entendi ...

— ¿Por qué no me cuenta cómo fue su día mientras tanto?

— ¡Claro, padre! — y, una vez más, la mirada de Adrien se llenó de alegría — Tomé nota máxima en el examen de literatura con un poema, hicimos un experimento con frasco de Chapman y algunos pequeños objetos en la clase de química para determinar la densidad y ... — por más entusiasmado que estuviera, el muchacho notó la mirada distante del padre — ... Debe encontrar aburrido todas esas cosas, ¿no es así?

— Hun? — Claro que no, hijo — Gabriel se llevó la mano hasta el hombro del más joven — Es sólo que ...

— ¿Qué?

Adrien estaba lejos de querer alguna justificación. Él sabía perfectamente que el padre era una persona ocupada, pero jamás lograría entender la forma que parecía ignorarlo la mayor parte del tiempo.

— Usted habla igual a su madre. — el más viejo sonrió — E hizo algo más divertido hoy?

— Y-Yo — esa respuesta había roto cualquier expectativa que el más joven podría tener — ¡Fui en el lavadero con Nathalie!

Observando a los dos, Nathalie y Gorila apenas intercambiaban miradas cumplicas, felices en finalmente padre e hijo estar pasando algún tiempo juntos. Sin embargo, con esta última frase, la mirada de la secretaria más parecía de desesperación que cualquier otra cosa.

— En la lavandería, hijo? — la sonrisa antes tan verdadera, ahora era claramente forzado — ¿Y por qué fue en la lavandería?

— Tomar mi ropa de esgrima y ... — notando el extremo deslizamiento que tuvo, el muchacho empezó a tratar de desviar el asunto — Necesito ir temprano a la clase hoy, van a dividir a los alumnos en grupos para un torneo o algo así, ¿sabes?

— Hun ... — obviamente, Gabriel notó el intento — Después de conversar mejor con Nathalie. Ahora tengo que tomar sus medidas, ya que usted no puede llegar tarde ...

.

.

.

La vuelta al colegio fue sumida en silencio. Gorila raramente hablaba con alguien sin ser necesario, Nathalie estaba completamente enfocada en su lista de quehaceres y Adrien estaba completamente sin gracia debido a su deslizamiento para hablar algo. Cuando el coche estacionó, el muchacho tuvo coraje para hablar solamente un "hasta luego" antes de ir corriendo hacia el interior del edificio.

— Nathalie — el conductor murmuró y al recibir un chido como respuesta, prosiguió — ¿No va a venir adelante?

— Sí — la mujer dejó huir un suspiro, pasando al banco delantero.

— Almuerzo?

— Es ...

No le gustó ni un poco de esa apatía venida de su colega, el grandón hizo algo que nunca pensó que era capaz: sacó la tableta de las manos de ella y jugó en el asiento trasero. Por innumerables veces ya había pensado en hacer eso, sobre todo cuando el señor Agreste llamaba y los llenaba de quejas; jamás hizo por puro miedo en cómo Nathalie podría reaccionar.

Pero esta vez, ella estaba en un estado completamente letárgico. Por supuesto, normalmente ella era una persona indiferente y callada, pero no de esa manera!

— Porque usted...

— ¡Por qué te estás loca! — y, en una de las raras veces en su vida, la voz de Gorila salió alta — Nathalie, nos conocimos desde hace años y yo nunca lo vi tan estresado como en los últimos días! ¡Es como si tu mundo se desmoronara y en vez de intentar sobrevivir decidías a hacer una lista!

— Listas son muy útiles!

— Escucha a ti misma!

Y, una vez más, el interior del vehículo se sumergió en el más profundo silencio.

— Yo sólo ... — la voz de Nathalie salió baja — sólo quiero que todo sea exactamente como necesita ser, porque no aguanto más las cosas como están ahora y ... Droga, ¿por qué tengo que cuidar de todo? Si alguna cosa, la menor que sea, no esté de la manera correcta tengo que salir corriendo y arreglar ... A veces lo único que quiero es pasar todo el día sin hacer nada, ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que tuve un tiempo ¡día de descanso! Esto sin contar todo el estrés en el trato con personas irritantes e inconvenientes, como ...

— Nathalie ... — el guardaespaldas intentó hacer que su colega se volteara.

— ... Como aquel fotógrafo molesto, como las personas que se equivocan en un pedido simple de pedido y ...

— Nathalie.

— Y yo no creo ni un poco cierto tengo que lidiar con pedidos, tejidos y todas las demás cosas del taller, tener que cuidar de eventos y ...

— Nathalie! — ya sin paciencia, el grandullón gritó en un intento de hacer que su colega responda.

— ¡Pero que mal! ¿¡Que pasó!? — Ella respondió casi gruñendo, abandonando completamente su esfera de fragilidad emocional.

— ¡Llegamos!

— ¡Bien!

El conductor abrió las puertas, respiró profundamente y miró a su compañera. Él no era de hablar, tan poco gritar con alguien como había hecho hace poco, pero Nathalie estar tan estresada ya estaba afectando a la gente alrededor de ella.

Los dos se encararon por unos segundos. Ambos serios, en silencio y sin hacer la menor idea de cómo retratarse.

— ¡Nada de eso sucedió! — hablaron al unísono — Exactamente. — de nuevo, hablaron juntos, pero esta vez mientras salían del coche.

.

.

.

La rutina de los empleados de la mansión estaba bien delineada y con varias reglas objetivas. Una de las reglas era sobre la alimentación de los funcionarios: debería ser, independientemente de las circunstancias, realizada lejos de los ojos de Gabriel, mayoritariamente.

Así, Nathalie y Gorila estaban almorzando de pie, en uno de los vastos balcones de la cocina. Estaban con prisa para reanudar la disposición para el desfile y, por lo tanto, cuanto más rápido se alimentase mejor sería.

— Comer rápido hace mal para la digestión ... — el chef comenzó las quejas — Mire solo: un homenzarrón como tal y pellizcando sólo la ensalada! Y tú, mozoila: ¡estás comiendo sólo un pedacito del mismo plato!

— ¡Llega! — Nathalie lo cortó — El gorila es vegetariano y estoy con prisa! ¿¡Cual es el problema!?

— Sabes, el estrés también hace mal para la digestión ...

Sin la menor disposición para una nueva discusión con el cocinero, la mujer se puso el máximo de ensalada en la boca que consiguió y se dedicó a masticar todo. Al menos así, no podía hablar de las barbaridades que estaba pensando.

— Ya he notado que estás de mal con la vida ... — el gorgojo se murmuró, inclinándose sobre el balcón — Y tú, marmanjo? También estas?

— Un poco.

— ¿Y cuál es la causa?

— Adrien paseando ... — y, en este momento, el grandullón hizo cuestión de mirar a la compañera de trabajo.

— ¿El niño? ¿Y desde cuando el padre búho deja el guri pasear?

— Él no dejó — Nathalie respondió por su colega — Y, antes de que pregunte qué paseo fue, Adrien sólo me acompañó hasta el lavadero.

— ¡Ahora! — el cocinero sonrió — el chico ya se está convirtiendo en un muchacho!

— Va a tener consecuencias ... — ella continuó — Pero valió la pena, creo.

— Pues es cierto que valió! Los pájaross sólo aprenden el arte del vuelo cuando salen del nido, con el chico es lo mismo!

Al ver cómo los demás estaban tratando bien con la idea de Adrien caminar por ahí, fue el turno de Gorila expresar su opinión sobre la ida a la lavandería:

— Fue peligroso.

— ¡Claro que no, usted estaba bien en la puerta! — Nathalie contestó — Adrien necesita aprender a andar solo.

— ¿Para ser perseguido por los fans locos de él?

— ¡No, para no ser absolutamente dependiente de los demás!

— Él no es tan dependiente así.

— ¿Y cuando no estamos aquí? ¿Crees que se quedará como?

El cocinero, ya imaginando donde aquella discusión entre la "mozoila" y el "marmanjo" se detenía, resolvió entrometerse en medio de la pelea:

— ¡Creo que los dos se asemejan a los padres peleando por la tutela del hijo! — al final de las palabras, el chef dejó escapar algunas risas — Pues, si ambos quieren el bien del niño, debían preguntar lo que él quiere. ¡Simples así!

Y así, todos se callaron. Aquel era el final de la discusión: Nathalie quería que el muchacho tuviera más libertad, Gorila solamente quería que él permaneciera en seguridad. La respuesta perfecta sería el equilibrio entre los dos, cosa difícil de alcanzar.

Si realmente le preguntaran a Adrien lo que él quería, la respuesta probablemente implicaría quesos, macarrones y croissants.

.

.

.

Nathalie y Gorila estaban caminando por el lugar donde sería el desfile. Los dos cargaban cajas, maletas y demás baratijas que creían que eran necesarias para el camarín de Adrien y la limpieza del lugar.

— El único problema es la energía, no tuve tiempo de llamar a nadie para resolverlo y dudo mucho que alguien pueda venir hoy todavía. Está todo polvoriento y ... — la mujer estaba gruñiendo desde que salió del coche, pero así que notó al compañero parar en medio del pasillo ella se calló por unos instantes — ¿Qué va a hacer ahí parado?

— Dar a luz — el grandón se mojó, equilibrando todo lo que cargaba en una de las manos y, con la otra, abriendo la caja de disyuntores, ubicada cerca de él, y ligando uno de ellos.

— ¡Nunca me imaginé hablar de algo así, tan poco con tanto sentido! — la voz salió con un toque divertido, mientras ella volvía a caminar un poco más animada.

Sin embargo, la animación fue desvanecida cuando ambos ya se encontraban frente al camarín. El sofá todavía estaba atascado en la puerta ... y, como si las cosas ya no estuvieran lo suficientemente mal, el fotógrafo irritante parecía haber brotado del suelo sólo para entorpecer aún más:

— Una foto suya en ese sofá quedaría perfecta! — Vincent ya preparaba la lente de la cámara.

— Creo que puedo arreglar a otro fotógrafo hasta mañana, si puedes librarte de él sin dejar pruebas ... — la secretaria cochichó con el compañero de trabajo, intentando ignorar la presencia irritante del otro.

— Ya tengo demasiadas cosas para hacer ... — la respuesta salió en un susurro.

— Si se volteó la cara apenas un poquito a la izquierda, yo tendría una foto perfecta de los dos! ¡Es como si fueran empleados haciendo chismes a la hora del almuerzo! Yo podría incluso ...

Y, antes de que el fotógrafo pudiera terminar de narrar todos sus planes, Nathalie lo interrumpió. Ella ya estaba sin paciencia alguna con él y aquellas insinuaciones la dejaban al borde de un ataque de nervios.

— Usted podría ayudar a colocar ese sofá, dentro, en la pared derecha! — ella apuntó al móvil — Y tú, la llave del coche! — sin atreverse a empeorar la situación, Gorila obedeció y arrojó las llaves hacia ella — Voy a ir a buscar el resto de las cosas y cuando vuelva, quiero ese sofá en su lugar!

El habla autoritaria sonaba más como una madre llamando la atención de los hijos, pero el grandilón sabía exactamente que Nathalie enojada pasaba muy lejos de una "madre", se asemejaba más a un monstruo sanguinario. El fotógrafo, por su parte, estaba encantado con la foto que había conseguido sacar.

— ¡Que mujer! ¡Qué actitud! ¡Qué profesional! Bravo! — Vincent hablaba animado, casi saltando de alegría — Eh, ¿cuál es su nombre?

— Para usted, señorita Sancoeur — gruñó Gorila en respuesta, intentando empujar el mueble hacia el camerino.

— San ... ¡Combina perfectamente con ella! — la animación continuaba tomando cuenta de las palabras.

.

.

.

La limpieza tardó largas horas.

A pesar de ser un espacio relativamente pequeño, el camarín había reunido el polvo suficiente para parecer abandonado hace algunos siglos. Incluso las plumas y demás escombros colaboraban para el aspecto de la negligencia del lugar — no se dio la reticencia a poner el camarín en un lugar tan reservado.

Nathalie y Gorila barrieron, sacaron el polvo, volvieron a barrer y sólo después de mucha repetición de tales tareas, el lugar realmente quedó limpio. Pero estaban lejos de terminar: faltaba aún arreglar las ropas y demás objetos.

Estos cuidados llevaron más de una hora hasta que se realizaron totalmente.

Todo podría haber sido dejado para el día siguiente: el equipo responsable de la limpieza iba a cuidar de todo, después bastaba arreglar las vestiduras, los muebles y todo lo haría. Sin embargo, debido a incidentes anteriores tanto relacionados con Adrien y como con la señora Emilie, Gabriel no confiaba en dejar tales preparaciones para el día del evento.

Ahora, los dos colegas estaban acabados, exhaustos y con derecho a ropas sucias y telas de araña pegadas. Afortunadamente, ya estaban lejos del camerin.

Ellos ya estaban frente al colegio, esperando pacientemente la señal sonar e indicar que Adrien estaba liberado de las clases y que, finalmente, podrían regresar a casa y permanecer allí. Para la suerte de ellos, no tardó mucho hasta que el muchacho cruzara las puertas y fuera a ellos.

Adrien no dijo una palabra, estaba demasiado cansado para hablar cualquier cosa que fuera. Las clases de esgrima andaban siendo mucho más tiradas desde que Agami empezó a formar parte de ellas. Todo lo que quería era llegar a casa, acostarse en la cama y dormir el máximo de tiempo que pudiera antes de que algún villano intentara destruir París.

Como se demoraría un poco hasta que su deseo fuera realizado, Adrien se contentó con dormir sentado en el asiento del coche, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Nathalie. La secretaria no se molestó con eso, ya que no era la primera vez que el muchacho dormía en la vuelta a casa.

El trayecto hasta la mansión Agreste fue inmerso más absoluto silencio. Nathalie no quería hablar una palabra si quiere y arriesga a despertar el "bello dormido", Gorila simplemente no es del tipo que inicia conversaciones, tan poco de hablar algo sin ser preciso.

.

.

.

 

Adrien todavía estaba frotando la espalda de las manos en los ojos cuando cruzó las puertas de entrada de la mansión. Nathalie seguía al lado de él, con una de las manos reposa sobre el hombro del muchacho.

— Intenta dormir un poco más sedo hoy, mañana va a ser un día tirado ... — ella aconsejaba, mientras empezaban a subir las escaleras. Él, a su vez, intentaba solamente mantenerse despierto hasta llegar a la habitación.

Observando a los dos, sentado en una de las sillones cercanas al taller, el Agreste más viejo no parecía ni un poco contento, principalmente por no haber sido notado.

— Nathalie! — La voz firme de Gabriel hizo que los dos pararan — Deje que Adrien se alista para la cena, conversamos mientras tanto.

La secretaria, ocultando la sorpresa y el temor de tener una conversación ahora, acató la orden y fue inmediatamente hasta el superior. Ella todavía logró ver a Adrien entrar en la habitación, antes de acompañar a Gabriel hasta el taller.

— Nathalie, ¿qué pasa contigo? — el Agreste preguntó de una forma tan seria al punto de sonar apenas como una reprensión.

— ¿Cómo, señor?

— Hoy más temprano me interrumpió, cosa que nunca antes. Después, el cocinero vino a pedir instrucciones para mí porque usted no estaba aquí, cosa que nunca ocurrió antes ... — mientras hablaba, él daba algunos pasos por la habitación.

— Deslices que ya no suceder, señor.

— Espero realmente que no, porque mañana es el desfile y si algo sucede mal ...

— ¡Cuidé para que nada suceda de mal! — La voz salió confiada, con las últimas fuerzas que su "reserva de energía" permitían.

El superior só dio una de sus sonrisas, satisfecho en saber que su asistente estaba dedicada a sus planes. Sin embargo, cuando reparó un poco mejor para el estado de ella, no puede dejar de preguntar:

— Nathalie, eso en su pelo es una tela de araña?

— Probablemente sí ... — suspiró.

— ¿Y cómo, exactamente, eso fue parar ahí? — la pregunta estaba llena de incredulidad — ¿También tiene polvo en toda tu ropa, o es impresión mía?

— Polvo, telas de araña y, si no me equivoco, algunas manchas de producto de limpieza, señor ... — una vez más, Nathalie suspiró — Fue un día largo.

— Si quieres, puedes descansar por el resto de la noche. Mañana será un día aún más largo y preciso que usted esté atenta a todo.

Como respuesta, ella dio una sonrisa casi imperceptible y se retiró del taller. Necesitaba estar completamente dispuesta para todos sus quehaceres del día siguiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que haya disfrutado!
> 
> Nyah!: .br/u/751821/  
> Spirit: perfil/laviniacrist/historias  
> Inkspired: /pt/u/laviniacrist/  
> FanfictionNET: u/2918352/
> 
> A3O: /users/LaviniaCrist/works

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que haya disfrutado!   
> .   
> Nyah!: https://fanfiction.com.br/u/751821/   
> Spirit: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/laviniacrist/historias   
> Inkspired: https://getinkspired.com/pt/u/laviniacrist/   
> FanfictionNET: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2918352/   
> A3O: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviniaCrist/works


End file.
